


Wish you were here

by Alwaysevak2121



Series: Soft is the sleep, when shared with you [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Banter, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Made For Each Other, POV Even Bech Næsheim, Skype, Sleep, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysevak2121/pseuds/Alwaysevak2121
Summary: "Even puts on the shirt, pulls its collar close to his face and breathes in the scent of Isak, the scent of home. The sound of incoming call makes him hurry to his laptop and there he is. Isak, looking all cozy and cute, lying on their bed on his stomach, leaning on his hands and smiling to him"Isak and Even Skyping and missing each other.





	Wish you were here

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I miss them <3

It's already kind of late when Even says good night to his parents and walks into his old room. He is a bit tired after flying to Oslo tonight, he promised to be a photographer at his cousin’s wedding tomorrow. It's nice though, but what is not nice is Isak not being here with him due to his next week, full of exams. 

Even smiles when he sees a message from Isak: 

‘Too tired to call?’

His answer is immediate:

‘Never, but I’d prefer seeing you. Skype?’

Even opens his laptop and sets it onto his bed while waiting for Isak's answer. He puts on his pyjama pants and smiles when he grabs Isak’s t-shirt out of his luggage. They always gather their used, clean enough clothes onto that certain chair and if Even happened to take one, okay two, Isak's shirts with him, well, everyone already knows how gone for this boy he is. 

He puts on the shirt, pulls its collar close to his face and breathes in the scent of Isak, the scent of home. The sound of incoming call makes him hurry to his laptop and there he is. Isak, looking all cozy and cute, lying on their bed on his stomach, leaning on his hands and smiling to him when he says: “Hi baby, is it comfy under hmm, your shirt?” 

Even realises his face is still half hidden under Isak's shirt and huffs while letting go of it: “The comfiest.” His smile grows wider when he notices Isak is wearing one of Even's oldest t-shirts and he wiggles his eyebrows while saying: “I love your outfit baby.” 

Isak looks down his shirt and smiles saying: “Me too.” 

Even takes in the sight of Isak and can't help noticing he looks a little tired, perfect, but tired. “How's the studying going? You have remembered to take breaks from time to time, yeah?” 

Isak gives him a crooked smile and shrugs: “Well, now I am, having a break.” 

Before Even can say a thing Isak shrugs: “I mean, I tried to have a nap after uni but there's something wrong with the bed.” Even lifts his eyebrows at that and Isak continues trying to hide his smile now: “Yeah, it feels weird.”

Even can't suppress a laugh when he asks: “Weird, huh?” 

Isak nods before laughing too and Even leans closer to the laptop and whispers: “But I must admit, there's something wrong with this bed too.” 

Isak leans closer too and says: “Oh?” 

Even knows he's smiling like a fool when he continues: “Yeah, definitely something’s weird with this one too.”

Isak rolls his eyes looking a way too adorable considering the fact he's out of his reach and snorts: “We are being ridiculous, aren't we?” 

“Hmm, we are, but I love you though”, Even says casually. 

Isak buries his face in his hands and laughs: “You are such a dork!” 

Even can't help adding: “That you love.” 

“I do”, Isak says looking right at him and Even melts for that, Isak being all soft and sincere in the middle of their banter. 

He sighs and says: “Fuck, I miss you.”

Isak nods and and sighs back: “I know, I miss you too.”

Their eyes find each other and they just keep looking at each other silently for a while. Isak sighs again and there’s a little moment when he stretches his hand towards the screen, like reaching for him, before slowly pulling back. 

But of course Even notices and says: “You know what I would do if I was there?”

Isak looks at him with tender, sleepy eyes and answers: “Tell me, baby?”

“I would hold you, gosh, I just wanna hold you.” And it's Even's turn to try to reach for him, like trying to live up to his words. 

“Yeah?” Isak smiles but the longing in his eyes gives him away. 

“Yeah, baby”, Even answers and smiles back. 

“Good, I’d love that”, Isak says and yawns, rubbing his eyes. 

He looks exhausted and Even says with a gentle voice: “Babe, you should try to get some sleep.”

Isak sets Even's pillow under his head and lies on his side looking at him fondly and says: “Talk to me, just for a little while, please?” 

Isak looks so soft and sleepy, he wouldn't deny a thing for him. Even adjusts his laptop a little so that he can see Isak while lying on his side too. 

“Isak?”

“Hmm?”

“Is it normal to miss you this much, it's just two nights, right?”

Isak smiles, his eyelids drooping when he tries to fight against the sleep, and says: “Fuck normal, I'm allowed to miss my boyfriend, even if it's just for two nights.”

“Yeah, fuck it”, Even confirms with a smile on his face. This boy, this perfect boy that he can call his. 

“Promise to call me if you have trouble with sleeping or if you have nightmares.” Even says while looking at Isak who has his eyes shut already.

“Hmmm”, Isak agrees and continues a sleepy smile on his face: “This bed still feels weird, something's missing.”

Even chuckles and answers: “I know baby, something’s missing here too.”

Isak’s lips curve into a little wider smile for a second and Even whispers: “Good night baby.” Isak hums a little, already asleep and Even’s heart feels like bursting for that sight. The light of the screen is landing on him, he looks so soft and relaxed in his sleep, black lashes resting on his cheeks, a single wild curl covering his left eye. 

Even wants to brush that curl behind his ear, wants to kiss his forehead and breathe him in, the scent of the boy so sweet. Gosh, he hopes his dreams are being tender to him, caressing his boy like a summer wind, warm and gentle. 

Even lies on his side looking at that sleeping beauty on the screen, he turns the volume as high as possible so that he can hear that steady breathing of him as if he was lying next to him. It's the sweetest lullaby, he thinks. And then he sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, all the lovely comments and thank you for this skype prompt, it was fun writing it :) <3<3<3<3


End file.
